Talk:Season 10/@comment-80.84.56.35-20150513124150
for weeks, months even i have been wandering how they will progress Amy and Sheldons Relationship further. its a MASSIVE leap to take without messing up the story line. i have always seen the big bang as a briliant work of art. They are insparational and the story line is beautiful, showing how sheldon can change so slowly and beautifuly. its a perfect show, Its not all about comedy, it makes you appriciate just how hard it is to be different for people. I was so annoyed to find out that it would soon be ending in the near future. Back to the progression of amy and sheldon... i couldnt imagine how the writers could progree amy and sheldons relationship. its a fact that they WILL sleep together.. based on how slow sheldon has made progress i couldnt see how they could make such a leap and with the cliff hanger at the end of season 8... now i know. A work of art.. in the past seasons alone sheldon has made such a massive leap forward.. the way the writers have made this show both hilarious and so intriguing. in the last 30 seconds of season 8 i was almost in tears. sheldon didnt show any emotion but we can feel it. I wish the big bang theory didnt end and they could have another 10 series,,, it would be truly beautiful for atleast two couples to have children.. i love the big bang theory. its a beautiful sight to be hold.. im 16 and for the first few series i watched i only saw the funny side but now im older, going back and watching eppisodes i see the show from a whole new perspective. the girls have changed them for the better. it makes me appriciate that even know we may have different 'groups' of people, even here in the uk, he have the "sporty, well known, 'Lads'", we have the "geeks, those who we think are weird because they excell in education and play games that others just simply dont get" and the girls, "geeky girls" and the "beautiful" girls. this show brings them together in such an insparational and beautiful way. amy has changed to much likewise penny and Bernadette, and has brought all the characters down to a whole NEW level. its made me realise that we are all the same... the so called 'geeks and the un popular', do have a voice and when people hear it, its a beautiful thing. we can learn to get along and stop catagorising people by their popularity or looks because as we can see from the big bang theory, wether your white or black; geeky or 'stupid'; popular or alone; weird or normal, we are ALL THE SAME and nobody can take that away from us. Society can take a massive lesson from the big bang theory. the show has made millions of people realise that it doesnt matter who you are.. we are the same. yes people say its ironic as in actuality jim and johnny are popular and not really geeky, but they play a beautiful part in making people realise this ever so important lesson. The big bang theory shoule go on for years... and show generations to come that we are the same... and this beautifully crafted show, shows people this. Words can not express my love for the writers, actors and people involved in the making of this show, although i have done my best to express this i will never be able to thank them enough, they have made everyone see that we have been wrong to judge.. in years to come, hopefully more shows will send the same message as the big bang theory and maybe in schools all around the world... their wont be groups of people all over the school, everyone will be together, no matter who you are. Thank you The big bang theory. Jordan ALG - United Kingdom